Memories
by ImNotSoEpic
Summary: Written for xAccioPencil's 'Harry Potter and the POA quotes challenge'


Hello, and welcome to one of my famous one-shots.

**Challenge: **I give you Harry Potter and the POA quotes, and you must use them in the story.

**Quotes: **

193-_ 1. And as Harry's eyes traveled up and down the familar corridors, he noticed something else._

_2. "Noble men, working tirelessly to help a new generation of law-breakers," Fred said solemnly._

187-_ 1. "The dementors affect you worse than the others because there are horrors in your past that others don't have."_

249- _1. "A likely tale!"_

_2. "Where'd you get it, Harry?"_

_257 - 1. "Did you see his face?" said Ron gleefully, looking back at Malfoy. "He can't believe it! This is brilliant!"_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Harry Potter related Characters, Items, Places, Plots, etc. I am not making any money in this production.

* * *

It was a Friday night at 12, Grimmauld Place. Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, Remus and Harry were sitting aimlessly at the kitchen table.

"I've got a fun game!" Remus said.

"What is it, Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked, always with the 'Professor'.

"For the last time, Hermione, call me Remus! Accio Pensieve!" Remus said. A Pensieve came flying out of nowhere and landed on the table. "This game is called 'Memories', we each take turns in putting a memory into the Pensieve and we watch it all together."

"Does it have to be a happy one?" Harry asked. Remus shook his head 'no.'

Harry seemed content. "Who wants to go first?"

"I will." Remus said, pulling his wand from his pocket. He then put it to his head and slowly dragged it back. Memories were coming out.

"After you," Remus said, putting the memory into the Pensieve.

Harry went in first, then Hermione, followed by Fred and George, seconded by Ron and finally Remus.

_Harry and his party were in the hallways of Hogwarts. '_Must be a happy thought, then.' _Harry thought. He was right._

"_Hey, James!" A much younger and fitter Remus Lupin said. "I found the final enchantments!"_

_Harry turned to see Remus, running to catch someone. As Harry looked closer, he saw another him, with the exception of the eyes._

"_Great, Remus!" His father said. "I wonder where Sirius is."_

"_Right here Prongs." Sirius' voice came from behind._

_**And as Harry's eyes traveled up and down the familiar corridors, he noticed something else, **__or rather, someone else. It was Peter, the traitor._

"_Oi, Wormtail, get your scrawny ass down here!" James said, a piece of parchment in hand. Harry walked closer, but he couldn't see it that well, as this was Remus' memory, so he stayed put. He noticed the Marauder's Map._

_**"Noble men, working tirelessly to help a new generation of law-breakers," Fred said solemnly**__, putting a hand over his heart mockingly._

"_Pfft. Yeah, right." Remus said. "All they did was the spell work, I did all the research, and even then, Wormtail didn't do anything."_

"_**A likely tale!" **__Fred and George said in unison._

"_I still can't believe-" started George._

"_That we were taught-"Fred said._

"_By one of the Marauders." finished George._

"_We finished it!" They heard James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin yell, in their respective younger forms._

"Wow, that was… weird." Hermione said.

"Yes, Hermione. Very weird indeed." Moony said with a roll of his eye.

"Harry's turn next!" He heard Ron say.

'Harry remembered back to Remus' words, **'**_**The dementors affect you worse than the others because there are horrors in your past that others don't have.' **_He decided what memory to put in. He chose the memory of when he started his DA meetings...

Once the memory was in, Harry gestured to the Pensieve. Hermione went in, followed by Remus and Ron, flanked by George and Fred, and finally Harry.

"_Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! I'll hold him off -"_

_The sounds of someone stumbling from a room - a door bursting open - a cackle of high-pitched laughter._

They pulled out of it.

"Oh no!" Harry wailed. "Wrong memory!"

"_**Where'd you get it, Harry?"**_ Ron asked. "Where'd you get the memory of your parents?"

"Isn't it obvious, Ron?" Hermione said. 'Dementors' she mouthed. Ron seemed to get this, and his mouth went into a perfect circle.

"Well, it's Ron's turn, now." Harry said.

Once the image was ready, they went in. First, Fred and George, quickly followed by Harry, then Remus and finally, Ron and Hermione.

_**"Did you see his face?" said Ron gleefully, looking back at Malfoy. "He can't believe it! This is brilliant!"**_

_Harry thought vaguely about his first broomstick, and his Firebolt._

They suddenly pulled out.

"Ronald Weasley, did you even do that spell right?" Hermione asked.

"Probably not." Remus added.

"Definitely not." Harry said.

"Woah, look at the time, maybe we should continue with this some other time, yes?" Remus said.

Hermione agreed. "Yes, I agree."

"OK, everyone, off to bed!"

* * *

**A/N:** In case no one noticed, Harry didn't mean to make them watch that memory, it was just on his mind while he was choosing a memory.


End file.
